Discover
by Munkie3
Summary: Hermione makes a huge mistake and Harry falls in love but doesn't admit it to himself what will happen? SORRY NOT ALOT OF ROMANCE I got a little creative with the story. WARNING REALLY LONG CHAPTERS I'm bad at summarys


The Secret

Hermione sat on a comfortable couch she had gotten at Ikea for the living room. Honestly she hated living in the large nice condo that she had been staying in for almost a year. She didn't know why Ron bought this place. At first she felt important living in such a big nice place. She got up wanting something to do. She picks up the computer and searches random things on Google for fun.  
She heard loud vibrating and looked around for her phone. She grabs it off of the table and see's Harry is calling. She answers the phone.  
" Hello Hermione " Harry says " Hi " Hermione says simply.  
" Do you know where Ron is I tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up "  
Hermione thought it was sad that no one really called her. Whenever she got a call or text they needed a favor or was looking for someone else. But she couldn't blame them she wouldn't talk to herself either.  
" He's at work " " Ok... How are you? " " Harry you don't have to talk to me "  
Hermione sighs and mumbles " No one does "  
Harry stayed quiet wondering why Hermione was in such a bad mood even though after the war she talked alot less and became very un soical.  
" Why do you act like this? " Harry says breaking the silence. " I really don't want to talk about this. Bye Harry " Before Harry could say anything Hermione hung up. Leaving Harry very confused. He decided to go over to Hermione and Ron's apartment. He took a shower and put on some black jeans a white shirt and some grey Converse.  
He walked out of his small house and to his blue and black Mustang he got for his birthday. When he reached their apartment. He gasped. He had never known it was so nice. He knew the address because Ron had told him for emergencies.  
On that thought he pulled out the folded up piece of paper out of his pocket to check which apartment. Harry had tried numerous times to talk to Hermione but she would always hang up or walk away before she would say anything. Hopefully this time she would say something Harry thought as he walked into the building. The marble floors looked beautiful along with the chandelier.  
He walked over to the elevator as he read the paper for the last time before stuffing it back in his pocket. He pressed the button just as a women with light brown hair and electric blue eyes came rushing into the elevator. She wore skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt that had the words " Keep Calm " on the front and " I know I'm beautiful " on the back. Harry chuckled at this.  
She looked at Harry " What's funny? " she asked.  
" You shirt is funny to me " Harry says as the elevator starts to move.  
The woman looks at Harry more closely. " Oh that's who you are DUR " she says mentally face palming.  
" Well I'm Sam " Sam says holding out her hand.  
Harry gladly took up her offer. Harry personally was glad she offered. And thought her shirt was true she is beautiful. Harry caught himself staring for a moment and quickly snapped out of it.  
The elevator started moving.  
" I think you guys are great " Sam says Harry looked at her confused. Then got it.  
" Thanks " Harry said simply. Just as the doors opened and he started to walk out.  
" See you around " Sam said as she presses the close door button. Harry turned and waved just as the doors shut.  
He proceeded to Hermione's apartment. Once he made it to the for he knocked. There was no answer. He knocked a bit harder. When the door slowly opened. Hermione honestly didn't want him here especially now.  
" Yes " she said in an annoyed tone " I wanted to talk to you " Harry said " There is no need t- " Harry cut her off " No you never talk to anyone anymore. Like your trying to make yourself miserable. By taking yourself out of situations your actually needed in. Your not the quiet type of person and I can see deep down inside of you your suffering.  
I just came to ask why you are doing this to yourself " Harry finished as Hermione listened carefully. Hermione knew she couldn't tell Harry her secret it would ruin everything. But what else could she do?  
" I'm sorry for this " Hermione says as she crashes her lips onto his. Harry froze in complete shock. He soon relaxed and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her into embrace as he kisses her back.  
She broke the kiss and backed away. Still questioning why she had done that.  
" Her- " " Don't say anything " Hermione cut off Harry. As she closed the door.  
Harry stood at the door wanting to knock but he knew that he would regret whatever he does.  
" Harry is that you? " a familiar voice says behind him.  
He turns slowly still in shock.  
Perfect. " Hey Ron " He said forcing himself to smile.  
" Can you stay for dinner? " Ron asks as he stands in his business suit.  
" Um... No I can't I have to go meet up with a friend. Bye " Harry says quickly walking out of building. " Wonder what that was about " Ron says to himself.  
" And why was he here? Probably visiting Hermione " He thinks as he opens the door to Hermione pacing through the living room.  
" What's wrong " Ron questions " Both of you are acting weird '' He says the last part in his head.  
Hermione turns to Ron.  
" I- I " Hermione couldn't find the strength to tell Ron. He has done everything for her. Made her happy when she was sad. She never understood why she had second thoughts, but she would.  
Ron looked at Hermione " What's going on with you two? " Ron already had an idea but he could never see Hermione cheating on him especially with Harry. Ron believed that if Hermione didn't want to be with him she would tell him, not go behind his back.  
" Nothing Ron, really. " Hermione says sitting down trying to analyze what had just happened between Harry and her.  
Ron let it go and they went on. Never asked about it again.

Two Years Later

Hermione sat at the lunch table laughing and having a good time with her friends Luna and Ginny.  
Hermione broke up with Ron so she didn't hurt him even more by telling him " Oh and B.T dubs I cheated on you with your best friend " She hadn't spoken to Harry in about a year. Mostly she had hung out with Ginny and some of her other friends from Hogwarts. She enjoyed not having alot of drama in her life.  
" Oh my gosh Hey! " Ginny says looking behind Hermione. She turns around and see' s the one person she doesn't want to.  
" Hey Harry. Who's this? " Hermione says. " Oh this is Sam my girlfriend " He says then everyone introduces themself. Hermione was happy for Harry.  
" Well we were headed to the book store. I'll see you guys later " Harry says as Sam waves goodbye. They head towards the book store. " That was random " Luna says her eyes still in their direction Hermione Ginny and Luna finish their lunch and headed their separate ways.  
Hermione walked home mumbling to herself about what she had witnessed.  
She made it to her small apartment. She walked into her bedroom and threw her bag onto her bed and walked into her restroom to take a shower.

2 Days Later

Hermione sat on the couch texting Ginny about planning Ron's birthday party next Month. They were planning on a normal party but they needed the money to get things and to find out where they are going to have the party.  
Hermione knew that Ron was still living in that big apartment. So if they were having it there it would be a surprise party.  
Hermione heard a knock on the door and sat her phone on the couch. She walked to the door and opened it.  
" Hi " Harry said with a smirk Hermione stayed quiet as she noticed how much Harry had changed. He didn't wear those old glasses. He just looked older more mature.  
Hermione opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but she never said anything.  
" You ok? " Harry said " Well... last time you were at my door... " She stopped " Ah I remember that. Can I come in? " Harry says Hermione opened the door and stepped out of the way.  
She closed the door and locked it. She turned to see Harry holding a picture frame and looking at it with a small smile.  
" What's that? " Hermione asks walking toward Harry.  
" It's a picture of us back in Hogwarts " Harry said still smiling. Harry put the picture back on the table and turned to Hermione. " So I wanted to ask you something... Sam wants you to come to this party for her little sister. She told me she adores us and wants to be a witch. She also told me that her sister said you were her favorite one out off all of us " Harry says still wearing that small smile.  
" Um... yeah I can try to go " Hermione says " Thanks Hermione! " He says then he gives Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. Then walked out.

Harry was in a rush to get out of there. Not because he doesn't want to spend time with her. It's actually the exact opposite. Ever since Hermione kissed him. He felt something that has never been.  
When they were in school Harry thought of Hermione like a sister. He didn't know what was going on in his head. He shook his head trying to forget the thought. He got in his car and headed to Sam's house.  
When he arrived he walks to the front door and knocks.  
Tue door opens and he is greeted by Sam.  
" Hey " She says with a smile and she lets Harry in.  
" Did she say yes? " " Yes " Harry says. " Good " " I have to go do something " Harry says as he heads towards the stairs. He runs up them then jogs to his laptop in the TV room.  
He sits on the seat on the black leather sofa chair and leans back and closes his eyes he didn't understand why he wanted to disconnect for a moment he just did.  
Harry was totally oblivious to the fact that he had been sitting there with his eyes closed for over 3 hours.  
He also couldn't believe that half of the time he was thinking of Hermione. He really thought it was sick. He has a girlfriend yet he's thinking about another person. But he couldn't stop whenever he tried his thoughts drift back to her.  
" Hey are you ok? " Harry hears a voice say in the doorway.  
Harry opens his eyes and looks into those beautiful eyes he loved.  
" Yeah Sam " he says getting up before she can say anything Harry pulls her into a bear hug. He kisses the top of her head and then holds her at arms length.  
Harry smiles " You know I love you right? "  
She nods.  
" I love so much and I want to be honest with you ok? "  
" Wait what? "  
" I am going to tell you something I really don't want to tell you because I know it might hurt you. But I would rather you get hurt by one thing instead of me cheating on you in some form.  
Look I like Hermione. And this is super new and I didn't want to keep it from you so I decided to tell you right when I was sure that I do. And I am really sorry. I really am. " He stops and Sam's face is just in shock.  
Harry was going to say something else but Sam's eyes started filling with tears and she says " Don't say anything " her voice cracks. She lowers Harry's arms and moved out the way of the door.  
" I would appreciate it if you left " she says her voice still cracking. Harry walks slowly out of the room down the stairs and out the door.  
He walked to his car feeling so horrible for doing that but he knew he had to. He drove off thinking about where he would stay. Definitely not Hermione. Maybe Ron... yeah Ron. He drove back to that condo that know reminded his about Hermione. He walked back into that elevator. Sam. The doors open. He walks to the door and knocks. The door opens and Ron's head pokes out. " Hey mate! " Ron says with a grin "Come in! " Ron says opening the door so Harry could get in.  
Ron was wearing a tank top and some jeans. And appeared to be getting dressed.  
" Um Ron can I stay here? " he says as he walks into the giant living room.  
" Of course! But I thought you were staying with Sam... What happened? "  
" I don't want to talk about it "  
" Well I have to go meet Neville I'll be back " Ron says as he pulls out his wand and mumbles something then a shirt comes out of his room and slips on him.  
He flashes Harry a smile and walks out Harry looks around and bites his lip. He walked to the kitchen and started making some food. He searched for something to make. He grabs a cup and decides he wants some tea. He puts the pot on the stove and starts making the tea.  
He leans against the counter tops and taps his foot waiting not knowing what to do now.  
He probably would have been doing something with Sam but he knew Sam probably didn't want to see him right now.  
He wondered if he could still come to the party.  
He didn't realize that he had been crying silently until the tea made a loud sigh.

Harry woke to the sound of loud knocking he got up and went to the door he opened the to see Hermione. She wore a jacket and some jeans. With blue converse the jacket was zipped up half way so he could see the blue plad shirt.  
" What are you doing here Harry " She said a little annoyed but her voice cracked then Harry noticed that her eyes were red like she had been crying.  
" It's 2 in the morning shouldn't I be asking you that "Harry asked. Hermione scoffs and runs her hand through her hair.  
" Where's Ron? "  
" He never came back "  
" And you aren't worried? "  
" He called me "  
" What did he say? "  
" He was looking for you "  
" Oh "  
" What Happened "  
" Some stuff came back to haunt me "  
" Like what "  
" You remember Victor Krum? "  
" Yeah "  
" Well today he tried to get back with me and when I turned him down he hit me... "  
" WHAT! "  
" Yeah he hit me alot actually he's a real control freak " She sniffed " Yeah and he's following me so could I come in " Harry opened the door and Hermione walked in and turned on the lights when Harry shut the door and walked over to Hermione he was starting to see the bruises on he face.  
He walked over and held Hermione's face in his hand and examined all of the bruises.  
He counted six every second he could see out of the corner of his eye Hermione looking at him closely. " There are more from me falling "  
" Where? " Harry says lowering his hand from her cheek " My back mostly " " I'm so sorry " Harry says as he pulls Hermione into a hug.  
" It's not your fault Harry " Hermione says but it is muffled because her head was burried into Harry's bare chest. She had always felt safe with Harry. Only after she had been tortured by Belatrix she always felt unprotected. Only with Harry did she feel that protected feeling.  
" I know... " Harry as he puts his chin on the top of Hermione's head. Harry heard a loud knock and then " OPEN UP POTTER I KNOW YOUR IN THERE "  
Hermione looked up at Harry and he mouthed " hide " she runs off and Harry turns to the door bur it blasts open knocking Harry back a few inches.  
He sat up in his elbows and saw Victor his face infuriated and his hand was tightly gripped to his wand.  
" WHERE IS SHE! " he screams " I don't know who your talking about " Harry said Victor pointed his wand at Harry then mumbled something Harry felt like he was being grabbed by the neck he was lifted up until his feet couldn't touch the ground." I'll ask you one more time... where is she " Victor said slowly. " I stil don't know who your talking about " Victor walked forward and flicked his wand causing Harry to be thrown across the room.  
His head hit the window making his vision blurry.  
He heard a muffled scream when Victor walked out of one of the doors Hermione thrown on his shoulder.  
" I don't understand why you people just didn't let me get to her... It's sad " he reaches in his pocket and pulls out the time turner then holds it up in front of his face.  
" I have already got what I wanted anyway... Oh! " he lays Hermione on the nearby couch and takes his wand mumbles then puts it back in his back pocket. He looks at the time turner closely then begins to turn and turn and turn.  
Harry couldn't find the words to tell him to stop. He could barely keep his eyes open.  
He mumbles more and then flash!

Harry lay in a bed sleeping " Wake up mate! " he heard a voice say a familiar voice.  
He looks up and sees Ron with a frown. Harry gets up and looks around.  
" Where are we? " Harry asks Ron " We're in Hogwarts of course! We haven't finished school yet! "  
Harry looked around more and immediately recognized his old dorm.  
" Oh no " Harry got up and ran out the door as fast as he could as he turned the corner he bumped into someone. " I am so sorry " Harry says as he helps them pick up the books.  
"It's ok " The voice said. He looked up " Oh hey Whitney " he said getting up " I'll see you later " he says handing her her books and running once more.  
He ran to the girls dorm yelling it's an emergency to the girls who looked at him asking why are you here.  
He made it to Hermione' s dorm. Even though he hadnt ever been there he knew it was hers. Hopefully.  
He knocked on the door and after a few moments the door opened.  
Hermione looks... younger Harry thought. " Hermione "  
" Harry? Why do you look so- " she looked around " Oh gosh " She said " Victor took us back in time so he could do what? " Harry asked himself. " His dad is a death eater so he might be helping He Who Shal Not Be Named "  
" Harry we already went through all of this nonsense! I don't want to be tortured again "  
" I know... I know " " Wait which year is it Harry? " Harry looks at Hermione closely and she did back at him.  
" Not the Tri Wizard Tournament your hair isn't long " Hermione said blankly " Wait is it year 7? "  
" We weren't in school year seven Harry " " I know "  
" Well if we knew what he changed then we would know " " Yeah " They stare at each other trying to figure out what Victor changed. " Harry I should get dressed I'll see you at breakfast " Harry walked back to the boys dorm.  
" Hey Potter " he hears Draco Malfoy say.  
" What do you want Malfoy? "  
" Nothing gosh why are you in such a bad mood " Malfoy actually sounded nice " Nothing Malfoy "  
" Oh ok " Harry sped off to his dorm and got dressed.  
" Hey Harry where's your girlfriend I need to get something of mine from her " Ron asks as they walk down the hall.  
" What girlfriend? " Rons mouth hit the floor " I didn't think you would forget her " " Who is it Ron? " " Hermione "  
Harry almost tripped over his robe.  
" What " " Hermione... you've been dating for 3 years Harry since the Tri Wizard Tournament " " Must of bumped my my head on something " " Yeah must have " Harry was pulled to the side by Hermione " Sorry Ron can I borrow him for a second " " Yeah " Ron says as he waves and walked away.  
" I have been hearing some stuff Harry... Weird stuff " " Yeah Ron just told me something... " " Victor still goes here and Cedric is still alive " " Really! " " Ginny is going out with Cedric and Whitney has a crush on you and hates my guts I don't why " " Well as Ron says it we have been dating for 3 years " There was a pause " That's why she hates me.. " Hermione looks at Harry.  
" I still don't get it " " Well Krum must have sent us back in time for something "  
" We should go to breakfast "  
They head to breakfast and when they get there they sit down across from each other with Ron beside Hermione. " Hey guys " Ron says with a grin.  
" Hi " Harry and Hermione both say quietly one after another.  
Harry looked up at Hermione and he saw that she was paying close attention to Ginny down the table laughing with her friends Cedric beside her.  
" Can you believe it? " Hermione whispers " Hardly " Harry whispers back Harry doesn't look over at Ginny he didn't want to.  
" Are you two ok? " Ron asks " We're fine " Harry and Hermione say at the same time.  
Hermione bites her lip and gets up from the table and walks out.  
Harry instinctively gets up and follows her.  
" Where are you going? " Harry calls as he follows Hermione down the hallway.  
" I don't know I'm uncomfortable in there. I don't know why " Hermione stops right in front of a corridor. " Why have I never seen this before " She says looking down the long corridor.  
" Have you seen this Harry? " Harry looks down the long corridor amd studies it.  
" No... never " Harry says quietly as he begins to walk down the long corridor.  
Hermione following behind.  
Suddenly they both began falling. Both of them were in shock and there screams were caught in there throat. They hit water and barreled downward to the bottom. Harry pulled out his wand and shot himself out of the pool.  
When he made it to the surface he was soaked and he wa coughing loudly. " Hermione! " He yelled hoping she was as fortunate as he was.  
" Harry! Get over here... " Hermione yelled. " Lumos " Harry says and his wand glowed and followed the voice. His foot steps echoed on the stone floors.  
" Hermione where are y- " He bumped into something " Gosh Harry how did you not see that giant column " Harry rubbed his head and opened his eyes and noticed torches lined the walls.  
" It was dark in here a moment ago " Harry mumbled " Yeah they just lit " Hermione says " Oh... yeah " Harry said feeling dumb.  
He got up and looked around the place was massive.  
Random columns were placed all over.  
" Hermione I have a bad feeling about this" Foot steps started behind them then slow clapping. Harry nor Hermione could see who it was.  
" You two have finally found me... "

PLEASE READ: I hope you enjoyed! I will be making another one so follow me to know when it is out! Plz review and tell me what to do next and who is the person in the shadows! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY Except for if you count owning the books.. . 


End file.
